


Always and Completely

by Doctorsmelody



Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who RPF, Mattex - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctorsmelody/pseuds/Doctorsmelody
Summary: He had hoped that coming to talk to Alex would be damage limitations, it would have been so much easier if he had been the one to tell her, to get his side of the story across first. Now, he was having to see if there even was a relationship left to salvage.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bit heavy on the angst, but you'll have to read to see if there's a happy ending!
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts on it as always, comments and kudos are like fuel for me to write more! xxx

This had the makings of being the worst day of his life, quite possibly. It was 8am on a Sunday morning, and he was almost bashing his girlfriends door in. Matt had text her, called, and was now trying to get her to answer to the door. He was hoping and desperately praying that she was still asleep, because he had messed up. Big time.  
"Alex!" Matt shouted, insistently knocking on the door again. "Alex! Please, open the door!" He called, mentally kicking himself for not bringing the key to her house with him, and for messing up in the first place. "We need to talk." He said, just as the door swung open, revealing a dishevelled looking Alex.  
"You think?" Alex snapped at him, thrusting the pile of newspapers into his chest.  
Matt's heart sank. He was too late. She already knew. Matt makes the biggest fuck up of his life, and the woman he loved more than anything else found out about it through the newspapers. It was just the situation he had feared.   
Matt slumped onto the sofa, thoughts racing through his mind at 100 miles an hour, he had hoped that coming to talk to Alex would be damage limitations, it would have been so much easier if he had been the one to tell her, to get his side of the story across first. Now, he was having to see if there even was a relationship left to salvage. All because of a stupid, stupid, drunken mistake.  
"I'm sorry." He mumbled, unable to look her in the eyes.  
Alex just stood there, wrapped in her dressing gown, eyes weary and tired, red and blotchy from the tears she had no doubt cried because of him. The one thing he had sworn he would never do, had been done.  
"Sorry? Is that all you have to say?" Alex asked him sadly. It was taking all of her might to stay standing, when her world was crashing down around her.  
"I... I am. I don't know what to say." Matt admitted.  
"How about you start by explaining how you ended up with your tongue down a strippers throat last weekend? Did only your tongue end up down her throat, or did some other part of your pathetic anatomy end up in her mouth too? Or maybe, did your mouth end up on her?" She snapped.  
It was worse than Matt had been expecting. Of course Alex would be angry, he had been caught cheating on her. Just yesterday, they had been down at the estate agents, picking up some brochures, looking at buying a house together. They'd had such plans, they were going to be amazing together. It had taken 3 years, but they both, finally lived on the same continent, things could finally start moving forward.  
"and before you start, Salome is asleep upstairs, and if you wake her up, then I swear to god I will kick you out of this house even quicker than I was planning to. So talk, tell me how 'the 21 year old buxom blonde, Roxi Diamond' and that blatantly isn't her real name, ended up making you cheat on me." Alex continued, throwing herself into the chair opposite him.  
He ran his hands through his hair, trying to sort his thoughts into some sort of coherent order, find some way of explaining himself without sounding pathetic. "It was last weekend, Joe's stag do, it started off as a pub crawl, I drank... to be honest, I don't know how much I drank, but people just kept putting shots and beers in front of me. We went from pub to pub, until we ended up at this strip club. Before I knew it, they had me handcuffed to the chair, and that woman was sitting on my lap, giving me a strip tease-"  
"That woman?!? Matt! She was 21 years old! She's just a girl!"  
Matt shrank back into the sofa further, feeling about an inch tall. He had to take Alex's anger if he was to have any hope of saving their relationship.  
"I didn't know that at the time. I didn't even know her name, I swear, not until I read the article this morning! The whole time, I kept talking about you, how much I loved you, saying that I didn't like it, that I wanted to leave, but I couldn't, I was quite literally trapped. She realized I wasn't enjoying it, so kissed me, trying to get me in the mood, but I couldn't Alex." Matt pleaded, moving from the sofa on his knees before her, wanting so desperately to reach out and touch her, but knowing she was now out of reach. "I swear, on both of our lives, that I didn't know that one of her colleagues was taking photos, or that she would then sell the story to some worthless excuse of a newspaper. She kissed me, and she gave me a lap dance, that was it, I promise. She massively exaggerated the story. Please tell me you believe me darling." He said, reaching out, his hand hovering just an inch or two from her beautiful curls, before pulling it back suddenly.  
A shudder came over Alex, almost imperceptibly. "When we got together, you promised me Matt. You promised, that there would never be another woman, that you would never cheat on me. You knew, that I was... was... vulnerable, sensitive about that sort of thing, but you swore to me, that you would never do it, that you would never even look at another woman all the while you got to come home to me. The only times you would ever kiss another woman would be for work. You were always waxing lyrical about how much better you would treat me, that Ralph was a pathetic excuse for a man, that you wouldn't stoop to that level, but you have. You took my biggest weakness, my biggest flaw in this relationship, and sucker punched me with it." A lone tear raced down Alex's cheek, followed soon after by one down Matt's. Their relationship, three years of fighting for each other day and night, filled with more love and laughter than either had ever felt possible, was crumbling before their eyes. "I loved you Matt. I thought, I thought that you loved me too-"  
"I do Alex, oh god, I love you so much, so much that I don't know what I would do without you." Matt sobbed. He looked away, his gaze falling quickly to the front page of the newspaper on the table. He'd never been victim to a kiss and tell before, hadn't known anything about this story until his phone started ringing off the hook at 6am that morning. Alex quickly stood up, scooping the bundle of newspapers up.  
"I was woken up this morning, by my sister ringing me, asking if it was true. I didn't have a clue what she was on about, and when she told me, I laughed. I didn't believe her. So much so, I ran down the corner shop at 7am, in my dressing gown to buy the newspapers, determined to prove her wrong. Can you imagine how embarrassed I was, when I saw the headlines? 'Doctor Blue' 'WHO's striptease', 'Doctor Screw', 'WHO's new girlfriend'" She bitterly told him, throwing each paper at him as she read the headlines. "I really, honestly, thought you were better than this Matt. I was wrong. I don't know if I can do this anymore." She turned her back to him, not wanting him to see the fresh stream of tears.  
"Alex, please. I made a mistake, I shouldn't have gotten so drunk, I should have made them stop, I should have told you earlier, but please, please don't give up on me, on us." Matt couldn't see through his tears. "I love you."  
"I loved you too Matt, but I need time. I need to... to think, to re-evaluate. No matter what, things have changed now darling." She said, turning back to face him, just as he stood from the floor. He made for such a sorry sight.  
"Please Alex. Please, don't, don't give up on us. We are worth it. I'm so sorry, I will tell you every day for the rest of our lives how sorry I am."  
It was then, that Alex shattered his heart.  
"I think you should go." She whispered through the tears.  
Matt choked back a sob. He couldn't say that he hadn't expected this, he knew, as soon as he heard that the story was out there, that there was a very good chance that his relationship was over. He pulled himself together, as he pushed his hand into his jeans pocket, pulling out a small black box. With it held tightly in his hand, he gently cupped the back of Alex's neck, and pressed a lingering, chaste kiss to her lips, pulling back and trying his best not to give in to his emotions again. Silently, he placed the box on the mantlepiece, just in Alex's sight.  
"Please, don't open it until I've left. I couldn't bear to see your face when you see it. I love you my beautiful Alex. However long you need, I'll be here. I'm sorry." He mumbled, as he walked out of the door, and out of her life.  
As soon as the door had closed, Alex reached out for the box he had left behind, opening it with shaking hands. She knew what it was, it wasn't hard to guess. As she suspected, inside, was the most beautiful, sparkling diamond ring she had ever seen. Try as she might, she couldn't stop it anymore, she slid unceremoniously to the ground, sobbing her heart out. The one man she would ever have trusted her heart with again, was the one man who crushed it to pieces.  
The remaining parts of Matt's heart, broken into impossibly smaller pieces when he heard her break down from the other side of the door. He rested his head against the wood, trying to hold it together as he listened to her sob, he cried against the door as he heard Salome come down, asking what was wrong, her shushing her mother when she explained that her and Matt had probably broken up. He couldn't even blame the young teenager for swearing like she did when she saw the newspapers, threatening to castrate Matt for his actions. Eventually, he pulled himself away from the door, scrubbing his hands furiously over his face, cursing silently to himself when he saw the photographers lying in wait at the end of the path. It was the least he deserved.  
She didn't hear from him for a month, every day more articles were published online and in the papers and magazines, about how they had apparently split up, though neither of them was exactly sure what had happened. It was only when their close friend Arthur came to visit Alex that she finally understood. She hadn't known that Arthur had been there, with Matt that night, until he explained that Matt had told the truth. He had protested the whole time, and all evening he kept talking about how he had brought Alex the perfect engagement ring, and how he was going to propose on their anniversary the following month.  
That was today. 4 years ago today, Matt had asked her out, taking her to the theatre that night. Alex thought back wistfully, remembering how he had held her hand through the whole production, how he had walked her home, how he had kept a hand on the small of her back as they kissed for the first time on her doorstep. She thought back, over the four years they had been together, how happy they had been, laying in bed together, giggling and joking, kissing and making love, then over how miserable she had been in the month he had been gone, and how much she still loved him. He hadn't instigated it, he tried to stop it, and she realized she could forgive him for anything, because she loved him.  
Within a couple of hours of Arthur leaving, Alex grabbed the engagement ring from the drawer it had been hiding in for the last month, and her car keys, and sped round to Matt's flat.  
She almost knocked the door in, willing him to open it soon.  
"Alex..." He whispered, delighted to finally see her again after so long, yet totally unsure of what she would say.  
Alex stood in front of him, holding out the engagement ring, with a bright smile on her face. "The answer is yes."  
He surged forward, cupping her cheeks, and kissed her with everything he had. Today was a day of two anniversaries for them, their first date, first kiss, and their reunion. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, I still love you, so much." Matt mumbled, kissing his way down her neck, his arms holding tight around her waist. He noticed she was thinner, knowing Alex, she probably hadn’t been looking after herself properly while they’d been apart, seemed like a good excuse to go out on lots of dates as an apology. “I’ve missed you so much sweetheart.”  
"I love you too, you stupid, bloody idiot. And I forgive you, always and completely."


End file.
